This invention relates to flexible packaging for products, and particularly relates to microwavable packages made from such material.
A variety of microwavable food products are packaged in packages constructed at least in part from flexible packaging materials formed primarily of laminations of one or more of polymer films, and sometimes including paper in addition. Consumers desire quick and easy meals that can be cooked in the microwave oven without having to dirty up a lot of dishes in the process. Accordingly, packages that allow cooking in the package have been developed.
Microwavable packages require venting during cooking, or else the steam pressure built up in the package will cause the package to burst open uncontrollably. Venting is not as simple as it may seem. The package must keep enough steam inside to cook the food without drying it out, yet let enough steam out to keep the package from bursting. Venting holes have been used for this purpose, but they do not allow a hermetic package. Alternatively, some packages require the user to remove or lift a piece of the package material, or puncture the package. This method relies too much on the proper execution by the user.
Accordingly, improvements in microwavable packages are sought.